The present invention refers to a charging switch for installation in a bar type dosimeter which measures ionizing radiation. The charging switch is for the capacitor which maintains the quartz-fiber electrometer of the dosimeter ionization chamber under electric potential. Such bar shaped dosimeters are well known, and examples can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,154, British Pat. No. 688,819 and German Utility Model, DE-GM No. 1,886,258.
In such a bar dosimeter, all parts of the ionization chamber and of the capacitor are well insulated so that the capacitor can discharge by itself only the slightest amount possible. However, for practical reasons of construction, the charge contact pin of the dosimeter cannot be well insulated. In order that the bottom of the contact pin does not undersirably engage the corresponding contact of the capacitor for partially discharging the capacitor, special protective measures must be taken. Various protective measures are known.
Another problem experienced with such dosimeter charging switches arises because of their small cross-section. Typically, the motion of the contact pin between the position at which it is in engagement and the position at which it is out of engagement with the capacitor contact is therefore small, and while the pin in the out of engagement position, the pin may be undesirably jarred into engagement with the contact.